This invention relates in general to electrical connectors, and in particular to an electrical connector having a switch-actuating sleeve, which trips a switch upon connection to a mating plug.
In high frequency and high power electrical applications, the application of power to associated equipment involves inherent risks that are of concern to both manufacturers and users of such equipment. Power must be applied in a manner that will not result in damage to the equipment, and in a manner that provides a safe environment for users. For example, when high power, e.g., kilowatts, RF signals are transmitted along a cable that is disconnected from a load, i.e., on an open circuit, the energy may be reflected back to the power or signal source, thereby destroying the same. Also, if a conducting material is in close proximity to the end of the cable through which the high power signal is applied, the signal may arc across an air gap to the conducting material. This could cause serious risks of electrical shock, equipment damage, or fire.
Another concern relates to the risk of electrical shock to the users of the high power equipment. When power is applied along a cable that is disconnected from a load, it is possible that a user may come into physical contact with the xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d end of the cable. This can occur, for example, through inadvertent direct contact with the center conductor of the cable, or by inadvertent contact of a hand tool with the center conductor. Regardless of the manner of contact, however, sufficient power to seriously injure or kill a person if frequently applied to the cable. Prevention of contact with the center conductor of the cable is, therefore, of extreme importance.
To date, users of high-power RF equipment have generally been left to their own resources to limit the risks associated with the application of a high power signal to an open circuit. Most users are highly cognizant of the risks. Human error and accident, however, frequently result in serious injury to users and damage to equipment.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for electrical connectors, particularly connectors for use in high power applications, which are capable of switching an electrical signal source off when the connection between the signal source and the electrical device is removed.
A receptacle portion of a connector assembly consistent with the invention includes an axially movable sleeve biased to a default sleeve position, and a switch having a switch arm biased against the axially movable sleeve for placing said switch in an open position when said axially movable sleeve is in said default sleeve position. Upon mating of the receptacle with a mating plug, the sleeve moves axially for moving the switch to a closed position.